1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a scan driving circuit, and more particularly, to a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus transforms input data into an image and provides the image to a user by applying a data signal corresponding to the input data to a plurality of pixel circuits so as to adjust brightness of each of a plurality of pixels. A scan driving circuit generates a scan signal for selecting a pixel and outputs the scan signal to select the pixel.